toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Lobster
Lobster is the strongest soldier within the Napoleonic Forces, using his powerful claws, high speeds, and hard exoskeleton to his advantage. He is also enemies with Orca and Mercury. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Before the events of ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, Lobster was seen leading the Napoleonic Forces to war with the Hippo Kingdom. Though they wiped out almost all of the Oshawotts, he was bested by Orca and Mercury and was forced to retreat. Still, this skirmish was a part-success. In the present, Lobster is first seen snoozing as the Toy Island Crew make their way to the Hippo Kingdom. After Totodile wakes him up, he proceeds to attack, but he is fended off by Orca and sent flying far away. He later wakes up and finds the less violent members of the Toy Island Crew, kidnapping them and bringing them back to the castle. He is seen again in the final battle, where he proceeds to combat with Orca. Of course, he is defeated. ''Toy Island'' Lobster appears in Season 5 starting in the episode "French Interference", where he is briefly seen in Monsieur Bonjour's UFO. He is later seen in "Escape from the Fortress" where he is sent by Madame Tigre to chase after the fleeing prisoners, although the chase is cut short when Kirby fights back against him. ''Curtis Ball Tournament'' Lobster appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as a stage hazard on the Toy Island stage. He sometimes appears out of the water and runs about the field, Hurting characters who get in his way. He can also swim in the water and Hurt those characters, even Injuring them if he happens to pull them underwater with him. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Lobster is an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 725 matches or by clearing Event #37: Lobster's Revenge. He is a speedy, powerful, and heavy character, although he has poor jumping abilities. He fights by slashing with his claws and slapping with his tail. His moves combo somewhat. His regular special is Lobster Strike, where he swings his claw to charge up and unleash a powerful strike. His side special is Lobster Dash, where he quickly dashes forwards and rams into opponents. If the move is charged up he can go farther. His up special is Moray Aid, where a rock with a hole in it appears on the edge of the stage and a moray eel comes out to grab Lobster. Although it will successfully bring him to the stage, if he falls too quickly he will not be rescued in time. His down special is Claw Quake, where he slams the ground with his claw and sends a tremor ahead of him. His Final Smash is Heavy Lobster, where he gains a variety of mechanical upgrades and armour and is very powerful, being able to shoot missiles, among other attacks. Lobster returns as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. He can be unlocked by playing 100 VS matches. He is slightly smaller in this game. Moray Aid now causes the moray eel's rock to appear in front of him if used on the ground, and the eel will try to bite an opponent. ''Friends' Racing'' Lobster makes a few appearances in Friends' Racing. He can be seen sleeping on the Hippo Town course. He also appears as an obstacle in the Bonjour Castle, Sky Castle, and Coral Reef Corral courses. There is also a kart body based off of him called the Lobster Torpedo. It has high speed and off-road, but poor acceleration and weight. ''Friends' Baseball'' Lobster appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Madame Tigre's unlockable team. Toy Island Golf Lobster is a DLC playable character in Toy Island Golf ''available August 2015. His maximum drive is 293 yards. ''Toy Island Tennis Lobster shows up in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable playable character after winning the Coela Cup Doubles. His default partner is Buffalo Bison. As a Power type character he boasts great shot power and high movement speed, but he lacks shot control and possesses an interesting trait: he cannot jump, so if the ball is too high above him he will be unable to return it. Character Lobster appears to be a dominating character who only wants to win. He has killed many Oshawotts just to conquer the Hippo Kingdom, and whenever he sees Orca or Mercury, he proceeds to attack them, trying to kill them, simply for revenge. Appearance Lobster's whole body is red. He has small black eyes and long whiskers as well. His claws are huge and very powerful, and he has eight legs and a tail that's good for swimming with. Trivia *Lobster first appeared in Mini Mario Party as a recurring enemy character. He can be seen as a hazard in various minigames, and he is sometimes ridden by Bowser. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters